muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet explosions
One trademark of the muppets is explosions. Over the years, the muppets have either blown things/people up, or have been blown up. Commercials *Wilkins Coffee: Wilkins blows up Wontkins; Wilkins blows up Wontkins' house; Wilkins (as "Swilkins the Swami") predicts that Wontkins will explode, and he does; Wilkins' rocket explodes; Wilkins (as an army soldier) blows up Wontkins with a grenade. *C & P Telephone Co. of VA: Mack blows up. *Kerns Bakery: Tommy blows up Fred's house; A loaf of "Brand X" Bread blows up. *McGarry's Sausage: Mack blows up Kermit *Kraml Dairy: Wilkins' rocket explodes The Ed Sullivan Show * The Computer Dinner: The machine blows up the monster at the end of the sketch. * Sclrap Flyapp: The Sclrap Flyapp creature blasts the other creatures. * Business, Business: the two "Business" creatures are blown up. * Java: The small creature blasts the larger one. The Muppet Show *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse: Gonzo's gong explodes when he hits the "O" in the theme song, being all blackened; Fozzie's apple explodes after he realizes that the fuse is lit. Following this scene, the cigar that Statler has suddenly explodes. *Episode 102: Connie Stevens: Zoot blasts Mahna Mahna offstage with an explosion from his sax. *Episode 105: Rita Moreno: The phone sets off an explosion backstage. *Episode 107: Florence Henderson: Male and Female Koozebanians explode during the Galley-o-hoop-hoop. *Episode 110: Harvey Korman: Varoius explosions occur during Love Ya to Death and in Veterinarian's Hospital a Whatnot's stomach explodes. *Episode 111: Lena Horne: Boppity's head explodes in At the Dance. *Episode 112: Peter Ustinov: At the end of Muppet Labs Peter Ustinov as a robot politician explodes and Svengali also explodes at the end of You Do Something To Me. *Episode 115: Candice Bergen: The Swedish Chef's brain explodes. *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber: Cabitnets explode when the gorilla smashes them in Muppet Labs. *Episode 118: Phyllis Diller: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew gets blown up while showing off his exploding clothes. *Episode 119: Vincent Price: Wanda's head explodes, turing it into Boppity. *Episode 120: Valerie Harper: Gloat's head explodes in a backstage scene. *Episode 124: Mummenschanz: Two Whatnots' heads explode during At the Dance. *Episode 205: Judy Collins: Link presses a button and sets off an explosion durring Pigs in Space. *Episode 209: Madeline Kahn: The Newsman explodes. *Episode 210: George Burns: The machine blows up Luncheon Counter Monster at the end of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. *Episode 212: Bernadette Peters: The bomb blows up The Swedish Chef who tries to prepare a chicken egg. *Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan: Kermit demonstrates explosions durring the Talk Spot, a cake explodes in Jaye P.'s dressing room, and a Whatnot woman's head explodes in At the Dance, turning it into Gloat. *Episode 219: Peter Sellers: A bomb explodes in Peter's dressing room. *Episode 307: Alice Cooper: Thog causes an explosion during the closing number; the school blows up at the end of the closing number and Gonzo enters the goodnights with an explosion. *Episode 401: John Denver: Gonzo's head explodes when he blowes his trumpet and Whatnot soldiers are blown up durring "Why Can't We Be Friends?". *Episode 407: Dudley Moore: The Great Gonzo gets blown up after trying to defuse a giant bomb. *Episode 418: Christopher Reeve: Bunsen's milking machine explodes. *Episode 419: Lynda Carter: Various explosions occur during the closing number. *Episode 424: Diana Ross: Link Hogthrob sets off an explosion by lighting a match while investigating a nitroglycerin leak from his lighter in Pigs in Space. *Episode 524: Roger Moore: Whe Kermit mentions the word "bang", an explosions occurs behind him. Muppet Meeting Films *Explosion: Leo blows up Grump. Playhouse Video: Rock Music *Beaker accidently sets off a few explosions during the video, such as in the introduction to "Don't Blame the Dynamite" and throughout the end credits. Playhouse Video: Muppet Moments *A bomb explodes after Fozzie Bear realizes that the bomb he is holding is lit. Muppet Treasure Island * A trail of fire leading into a gunpowder barrel blows up Black Dog. Muppets Tonight *Episode 203: Heather Locklear: Steve's head explodes after drinking too much coffee in the opoening number Muppets From Space *The stove explodes. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West sets off a couple of explosions to block Dorthey's escape. From the Balcony *Episode 17: Loni Dunne blows up See Also *Explosions Caused By Crazy Harry Category: Lists